HEART
by hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki
Summary: Tuhan itu hebat banget ya,dia bisa mebolak-balikkan perasaan manusia dengan mudahnya,yang awalnya cinta setengah mati bisa jadi benci setengah mati,begitupun sebaliknya,makanya bencilah seseorang itu secukupnya dan cintailah seseorang itu secukupnya juga.
1. Chapter 1

WAJIB DI BACA :

Fic ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang tidak jelas dan jauh dari cerita aslinya,benar-benar payah dan abal. Cerita ini di tulis oleh author kacangan yang doyan makan kacang yang di jual di toko kacang#doeng(di lempar kacang sama readers),sebelum menyesal lebih baik anda-anda sekalian menekan tombol back ,tapi kalau penasaran silahkan baca,yang penting saya sudah memperingatkan anda- anda sekalian. Kalau tidak suka tidak apa-apa yang penting jangan sampai saya di flame yak! Kalau terdapat banyak typo mohon di maafkan dan di maklumi karena saya author baru dan mohon di berikan saran. Kalau ide cerita terkesan sama seperti fic lain maka mohon di maklumi,tidak bermaksud mencontek karena kan isi otak manusia bisa saja sama hanya saja cara penggambarannya bisa beda kan,lagipula fic ini saya ambil dari pengalamn hidup saya sendiri,so,ide ini orisinil dari diri saya sendiri. Ok tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi ntar malah kebasian#readers teriak : woy,nggak usah banyak cincong sudah keburu karatan nih nunggu ceritanya,#author: maaf. ok,langsung aja this is my fic.

Disclaimer : 

_Sebenarnya pengen bilang BLEACH itu punya saya tapi sayangnya BLEACH itu bukan punya saya,__BLEACH__ itu Adalah Milik Kubo Tite-sensei seorang,yang saya punya cuma fic yang gaje ini._

Heart

**Author : Tarijakartaryayukari**

**(akarikarikari-chan)**

**Genre : Romance (feelnya nggak kerasa),Friendship(lebih mengarah ke enemy),Family(benar-benar nonsense),Comedy(super garing)**

**Rated : K+(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

**Pair : ichiruki**

**Summary :**

**Tuhan itu hebat banget ya,dia bisa mebolak-balikkan perasaan manusia dengan mudahnya,yang awalnya cinta setengah mati bisa jadi benci setengah mati,begitupun sebaliknya,makanya bencilah seseorang itu secukupnya dan cintailah seseorang itu secukupnya juga(author says)**

Part One : Pengenalan Karakter

Urahara Rukia

Cewek manis dan mungil yang jago bahasa,seni,dan kepala,galak,supel,ceria,pemalas,sembrono,childish, dan baik. Julukannya adalah ratu telat, putri tidur,nona pikun,sunorangefreak,chapy berjalan dan cedarat(khusus Ichigo).

Kurosaki Ichigo

Cowok tersongong dan paling tidak jelas pribadinya. Mata dan kata-katanya setajam pisau walaupun di keluarkannya dengan cara yang santai. Dia adalah orang yang paling populer di gengnya. Julukannya adalah ojou-sama,mata pisau berjalan dan tuan wortel(khusus Rukia).

Urahara Senna

Julukannya adalah ratu toa' dan pinkfreak. Suka asal dalam bertindak dan juga dalm berbicara. Terkadang komentarnya bijak tapi bisa juga sangat pedas. 1 sifat buruknya adalah "boros"!

Urahara Renji

Humoris dan gokil,tapi menyimpan sisi macan tidur dalam dirinya. Meledak-ledak bisa juga menjadi tenang. Menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan itulah keahliannya. Julukannya banana'sfreak dan nanas berjalan.

Urahara Byakuya

Pendiam,irit bicara,dan tegas di depan orang,tetapi di depan keluarganya,sifatnya jadi berbalik 360 derajat. Kakak yang overprotectife terhadap adik perempuannya. Kadang seenaknya sendiri tapi juga kadang mengalah kepada adik-adiknya (khusus untuk adik perempuannya). Julukannya adalah silentboy.

Urahara Kisuke

Bapak-bapak nyentrik. Walaupun nyentrik,jika sifat kebapakannya keluar,dia akan menjadi pribadi yang berbalik 180 derajat.

Urahara Yoruichi

Wanita lembut yang tegas terhadap anak-anaknya juga terhadap suaminya. Keberadaanya sebagai pelengkap bagi Kisuke. Kata Byakuya,ayah ibunya itu seperti aliran ying dan yang.

Urahara Jinta

Anak sd yang ceriwis dan sangat jail serta nakal. Dia sangat sering mengganggu orang-orang yang tidak di sukainya yang dekat dengan kakak-kakanya.

Inoue Orihime

Julukannya adalah . Dia baik dan tekun. Dia mempunyai 1 moto hidup,yaitu: "hemat!". Dia tau Shinji menyukainya tetapi dia juga tidak tau bentuk rupa Shinji seperti apa.

Genk DREMOVEFIN(Gengnya Ichigo) :

Shinji Hirako

Saudara sepupu dari Toshirou dan Lisa. Jail,baik dan gokil. Dia menyukai Inoue tetapi masih suka mengganggu cewek lain. Walaupun begitu,kesetiaannya tidak di ragukan. Menjuluki Rukia "my little cute rabbit".

Aizen Ulquiorra

Anggota geng DREMOVEFIN yang paling bijak dan paling dewasa sekaligus kakak Momo, kakak sepupu Ichigo dan adik tiri Grimmjow. Di gengnya. dia bertindak sebagai juru bicara dan terkesan sebagai ketua di gengnya. Dia anggota yang paling kaya dan paling pintar.

Dokugamine Riruka

Mayoret sekolah. Sering mengomentari hal yang tidak di sukainya dengan kata-kata kasar dan pedas. Mulutnya lebih berbahaya di bandingkan dengan Senna namun sebenarnya dia adalah orang baik.

Arisawa Tatsuki

Di antara teman-temannya,dia adalah orang yang irit berbicara. Tapi tatapan matanya terlihat seperti mengintimidasi. Walau begitu,dia justru anggota yang paling baik dan ramah. Dia pacar Renji.

Kano Ashido

Sifatnya 11-12 dengan tatsuki. Dia anak pendeta yang rajin ibadah. Jago seni dan kurang suka bergaul dengan gengnya jika tidak penting. Orang pertama yang naksir Rukia sekaligus mantan pacar Rukia.

Yadomaru Lisa

Sepupu Shinji dan Toshirou. Sifatnya tenang,baik dan ramah. Tapi jika sudah berkomentar,kata-katanya lebih banyak menyahat hati pendengarnya.

Sarugaki Hiyori

Jika Senna Itu ratu toa'maka Hiyori adalah masternya toa'. Mulutnya sangat pedas saat melabrak adik kelas. Sifatnya gokil dan biang rusuh di kelasnya. Sama seperti Riruka,dia sebenarnya orang baik.

Aizen Momo

Sepupu Ichigo,adik kandung Ulquiorra dan adik tiri Grimmjow. Sifatnya itu sama dengan Ichigo,tapi dia lebih baik dan lebih ramah di bandingkan Ichigo. Salah 1 cewek populer di sekolah.

Ichimaru Toshirou

Cowok bertubuh mini yang jenius. Sepupu dari Shinji dan Lisa,Dia mempunyai fans club sendiri. Anggota DREMOVEFIN yang paling tegas dan irit bicara.

Kurosaki Kaien

Kakak angkat Rukia dan kakak kandung Ichigo. Dia bersahabat baik dengan Renji dan mantan adik kelas Byakuya. Sifatnya ceria,ramah,plin-plan dan agak aneh. Baik dan sangat menyayangi Rukia.

Grimmjow Jaegerjequez

Musuh bebuyutan Ichigo dan "banchou"di sekolahnya. Sifatnya garang tapi baik. Peduli kepada wanita dan membenci kekerasan terhadap wanita. Sebenarnya dia mantan anggota DREMOVEFIN sekaligus saudara tiri Aizen bersaudara.

Hisagi Shuhei

Dokter muda yang menangani Rukia. Dewasa,baik,cerdas dan pengertian serta bijaksana. Kakak sepupu Ichigo dan Kaien sekaligus kembaran dari mantannya Rukia yang telah meninggal. Langsung nembak Rukia saat pertama bertemu di rumah sakit.

Kurosaki Aaroniero

Adik kembar Kaien dan juga kakak dari Ichigo. Dia berulang kali menyatakan cinta ke Rukia dan berkali-kali juga di tolak. Sangat sering bersitegang dengan Ichigo dan sangat dekat dengan Grimmjow. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Ichigo.

Part one end

Yak,saya mohon review dari anda,saya akan membuat lanjutan dari fic ini jika banyak yang menginginkan fic ini di lanjutkan. Saya juga membuka kotak saran bagi para readers untuk kelanjutan dari fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

iya,jumpa lagi kembali dengan saya,akarikarikari-chan di fic saya yg gaje ini. saya akan membuka fi ini dengan membalas review-review yg sudah ada,tapi terlebih dahulu saya mau mau bilang arigatou gozaimasu to nenk-senpai dan tavi-senpai yg sudah memberikan reviewnya yang berisi kritik,saran dan hal-hal yg membangun untuk saya. saya juga akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yg sudah di ajukan sma nenk-senpai :

1. akarikarikari-chan saja. :)

2. ini chapter selanjutnya. :)

3. urahara punya 5 org anak. 2 cewek dan 3 cowok. kalau umur mereka :

byakuya : 21 tahun

renji : 18 tahun

senna : 17 tahun

rukia : 15 tahun

jinta : 10 tahun

kalau ichigo sama,5 bersaudara juga,cuma untuk karin dan yuzu penampilan di fic ini akan jarang,jadi di pengenalan karakter belum aku masukkan. nanti pada saat kemunculan mereka baru aku masukkan. kalau untuk umur mereka :

kaien : 18 tahun

aaroniero : 18 tahun

ichigo : 17 tahun

karin : 10 tahun

yuzu : 10 tahun

4. DREMOVEFIN itu sendiri artinya para penghapus,ya semacam geng yg suka ngasih peringatan buat orang yang menurut mereka mesti di kasih peringatan. mereka juga punya kuasa yg bisa di bilang besar di sekolah,jadi nanti di entah chapter keberapa bakalan akarikarikari-chan munculin konflik di masa lalu yg berkaitan kenapa mereka di namakan DREMOVEFIN.

5. nggak apa kok,kalau nenk-senpai banyak bertanya itu artinya fic ini menarik buat nenk-senpai,akarikarikari-chan justru senang kalau kayak gitu. :)

lalu untuk tavi-senpai,terima kasih karena sudah memberikan respon positife ke fic ini,lalu akarikarikari-chan bakalan ngejelasin hubungan kekeluargaan mereka di fic ini. di sini,ceritanya rukia,byakuya,renji,jinta dan senna itu saudara kandung. mereka anak dari urahara dan yoruichi. lalu kalau untuk ichigo sendiri,dia di sini bersaudara sama kaien,aaroniero dan yuzu serta karin. mereka berlima saudara kandung dan ayah serta ibu mereka itu adalah isshin dan masaki. kalau ulquiorra dan momo di sini ceritanya mereka berdua itu saudara kandung dan ayah mereka itu aizen sousuke. mereka berdua itu juga punya saudara tiri,nah saudara tirinya itu adalah grimmjow. lalu di sini,shinji,toshirou,dan lisa mereka itu bersepupu sama seperti aizen bersaudara yang bersepupu dengan kurosaki bersaudara. aizen bersaudara dan kurosaki bersaudara juga bersepupu sama hisagi. seperti itulah hubungan kekeluargaan mereka. apakah sudah jelas ?

sekian balsa-balas reviewnya dan langsung saya persembahkan chapter perdana yg sebenarnya dari heart. :)

nb : di sini saya menggunakan bahasa gaulnya jakarta jadi mohon di maklumi ya,karena cerita ini sendiri sebenarnya saya angkat dari cerita hidup saya di sekolah saya :)

**Peringatan :**

Fic ini mengandung hal-hal nonsense yang dapat membuat anda merasa di negeri anta beranta. Gaje,abal,ooc,oc,typo di mana-mana dan tidak sesuai dengan kondisi cerita yang ada. Siapkan mental membaca. And buat yang mau membaca"welcome to my gaje world !"

Disclaimer :

_Sebenarnya pengen bilang BLEACH itu punya saya tapi sayangnya BLEACH itu bukan punya saya,BLEACH itu Adalah Milik Kubo Tite-sensei seorang,yang saya punya cuma fic yang gaje ini._

Heart

**Author : Tarijakartaryayukinekarikari**

**(akarikarikari-chan)**

**Genre : Romance (feelnya nggak kerasa),Friendship(lebih mengarah ke enemy),Family(benar-benar nonsense), Comedy(super garing)**

**Rated : K+(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

**Pair : ichiruki**

**Summary :**

**Tuhan itu hebat banget ya,dia bisa mebolak-balikkan perasaan manusia dengan mudahnya,yang awalnya cinta setengah mati bisa jadi benci setengah mati,begitupun sebaliknya,makanya bencilah seseorang itu secukupnya dan cintailah seseorang itu secukupnya juga(author says)**

Chapter One

Pelataran parkir khusus Sma Karakura

Seorang gadis tomboy bernuansa oranye berlari dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Dia berlari sambil tetap mempertahankan map oranye polos yang ada di tangan kanannya. Dia berlari terus tanpa sadar tali sepatu miliknya ada yang terlepas. Dia pun berhenti sebentar untuk mengikat tali sepatunya sambil celinguk kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Rukia POV

"Ck,sial ! Nih tali sepatu pake lepas segala lagi,ngerem bentar kan gue jadinya."rutuknya pelan.

Setelah selesai iapun kembali berdiri masih dengan kepala yang di tolehkan kekanan dan kekiri dengan mata yang tidak kalah tajamnya mengawasi sekitarnya. Setelah merasa aman dia pun kembali melanjutkan larinya sembari berkata.

"Aman,sensei yang piket belum kelihatan batang hidungnya,berarti gue bisa lari ke kelas sebelum Kurotsuchi sensei masuk kekelas."

Rukia pov end

* * *

><p>Sementara itu didalam kelas XI Ips 1<p>

Seorang gadis cantik dengan nuansa pink yang kental melekat pada dirinya tengah sibuk membolak-balik buku sejarah tebalnya. Terlihat jelas kalau gadis itu sama sekali tidak fokus pada tugas yang diberikan oleh Ukitake sensei,guru sejarahnya. Dalam hati gadis itu terus bergumam.

Senna pov

"Tuh anak udah nyampe apa belon ya ke kelasnya ? Kalo ketangkep sama sensei yang piket habis lagi tuh anak. Nih hari kan yang piket Eyes,bisa berabe urusannya kalo sama tuh makhluk satu,bukan cuma dapat hukuman dari Eyes,Dia juga pasti bakalan kena bantai sama Kurotsuchi sensei Si _Albret Einsteinnya_ Sma Ini."

Ukitake sensei yang sadar akan keanehan pada diri gadis pink itu pun langsung bertanya dengan terang-terangan.

"Apa ada masalah dengan soal yang sensei berikan Urahara-san ? kalau ada,lebih baik kamu tanyakan pada bapak,supaya wajah kamu tidak tertekan seperti itu."

Senna pov end

Gadis bernuansa pink itu pun langsung terdongak menatap Ukitake sensei. Dengan cengengesan khasnya dia menjawab pertanyaan Ukitake sensei sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah ! Tidak kok pak,saya tidak merasa bermasalah dengan soal yang sensei berikan."

"Oh. Bagus kalau begitu,lanjutkan pekerjaan kamu." Kata Ukitake sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Baik sensei !" Balas Senna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Dilain tempat lain di waktu yang sama,tepatnya dirumah keluarga Urahara.<p>

Seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun lebih dengan nuansa hitam sedang asyik memakan roti dimeja makan. Tidak lupa,ia juga sibuk menaik-turunkan kursor yang ada dilaptop miliknya. Ia tengah menyiapkan bahan presentasi untuk mata kuliah yang akan dipresentasikannya siang ini. Ketika tengah asyik memakan roti sambil mengetik bahan,terdengar sapaan hangat dari seorang wanita cantik berwajah lembut yang berusia 30 tahun lebih. Ia menyapa hangat pemuda itu.

"Byakuya,sudah pagi ya ? Kenapa tidak membangunkan ibu untuk menyiapkan sarapan ? Lihat,kau jadi mesti makan roti bakar lagi. Padahal kalau kau membangunkan ibu,ibu akan memasakkanmu nasi goreng handalan ibu."

"Iya Ibu,aku sengaja tidak membangunkan ibu soalnya tadi pak tua itu sudah melarang kami habis-habisan supaya tidak membangunkan ibu. Katanya ibu masih harus beristirahat karena ibu sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab pemuda yang ternyata bernama Byakuya itu.

"Ayahmu itu,lagi-lagi ia bertindak seenaknya." Rutuk wanita cantik itu.

"Oh iya bu,apa yang ada ditangan ibu itu,benda itu terlihat seperti notebook. Apa ibu sedang ingin mengerjakan bahan ajaran ibu siang ini ?" Kata Byakuya sambil mengamati lekat-lekat notebook berwarna oranye mencolok itu.

Otaknya pun mulai menganalisa.

Byakuya pov

"Notebook oranye,hhemh,bukankah dirumah ini cuma Rukia yang memiliki notebook dengan warna langka seperti itu,setauku ibu memang suka oranye sih,tapi,ibukan lebih memilih warna simple untuk notebook. Kalau Senna juga tidak mungkin,dia kan pinkfreak,kalau Renji,ah,itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi,diakan redman,kalau ayah,si pak tua itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi,karena dia itu the greeners,kalau Jinta,ah,apa yang ku pikirkan sih,anak sd yang masih ingusan itukan lebih senang pakai komputer daripada notebook,lagipula,Jinta pasti minta warna merah juga kalau mau dibelikan notebook,itu juga bukan punyaku karena notebookku kan warnanya hitam polos. Lalu,kalau itu bukan milik ibu,Senna,Renji,ayah,Jinta,ataupun aku,sudah pasti itu milik !"

Byakuya pov end

Saat ingin menanyakan perihal notebook itu,wanita cantik itupun langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama kali dilontarkan oleh Byakuya.

"Tidak,ibu justru tidak dapat shift mengajar hari ini karena tadi ada guru yang menelfon ibu. Katanya sudah ada yang mengizinkan ibu untuk tidak mengajar hari ini. Ibu sudah tahu dengan pasti orang yang lancang mengambilkan ibu cuti itu,tapi,ibu justru senang karena dengan begitu,barulah terasa kalau ayahmu benar-benar terasa peduli pada anggota keluarganya."

"Lalu,kalau begitu,apa itu notebook milik Rukia bu ?, bukannya hari ini dia harus membawa notebook itu ? Hari ini kan dia ada presentasi biologi bu."

"Ibu tau itu Byakuya,maka dari itu,ibu mau meminta tolong,bawakan notebook adikmu ini,dia pasti lupa lagi soal presentasi biologinya. Sekalian,bawakan juga tugas makalah sosiologinya Senna,dia juga harus mengumpulkannya hari ini kan ?, ibu jadi heran,kenapa rasanya makin hari orang-orang di rumah ini makin ketularan kebiasaan buruknya Rukia sih ? Kalau begini terus,bisa-bisa repot tiap hari kita di buatnya. Mengatasi kepikunannya Rukia saja sudah sangat merepotkan,bagaimana kalau mengatasi kepikunan yang lainnya,ibu bisa-bisa terkena hipertensi kalau bagitu." Kata wanita cantik itu.

Belum lama wanita cantik itu selesai bicara,suara dering telfon langsung mengalihkan perhatian wanita cantik itu. Dengan langkah pelan,dia mendekati telfon itu dan mengangkat gagang telfon tersebut sambil berkata.

"Kediaman keluarga Urahara,nyonya Urahara di sini,ada yang bisa di bantu ?"

"Ibu ! Tidak usah seformal itu,ini emergency bu !" Kata orang yang ada di seberang telfon tersebut.

"Hehe ! Biar ibu tebak,ini pasti anak kebanggaan ibu,iya kan ?"

"Ibu,bukan waktunya ibu bercanda seperti itu,bisa tolong suruh kak Byakuya untuk membawakan aku laporan pengamatan kebudayaan Jepangku tidak ? Hari ini laporan itu sudah harus ku kumpulkan,tapi aku lupa karna terburu-buru,tadi juga Senna sms aku,katanya : kakak,callingin orang rumah dong,aku lupa bawa tugas makalah sosiologi,barulah tugas itu di kumpulnya hari ini,si Rukia juga lupa bawa notebooknya tu kak,padahal hari ini bagiannya dia buat presentasi biologi,paling juga kak Byakuya masih di rumah tu,dia kan kuliahnya agak siangan kak,tolong ya kak,ini menyangkut nilai nih,gitu bu,bisa tidak bu?" Tanya orang yang sedang menelfon tersebut.

"Kau berani bayar berapa Renji ?,kalo misalnya aku berani membawakan kau tugas kalian itu ?" Teriak Byakuya kepada penelfon yang ternyata bernama Renji itu.

Gara-gara teriakannya itu,dia langsung terkena pelototan tajam dari ibunya sendiri.

"Maaf bu,aku hanya bergurau kok!" Kata Byakuya sambil senyum dan memasang wajah tidak bersalah miliknya.

"Tenang saja Renji,kakakmu tersayang itu pasti akan membawakan tugas kalian." Kata wanita cantik itu.

"Terima kasih ibuku sayang!" Kata Renji mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan ibunya.

"Sama-sama sayang!"Balas ibunya sambil menutup gagang telfon.

Selesai menutup gagang telfon,wanita cantik itupun menoleh ke arah Byakuya sambil memasang senyum mautnya. Melihat senyum itu,Byakuya pun langsung mengerti maksud ibunya.

"Fine,sini tugas mereka." Kata Byakuya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebentar ya,ibu ambilkan." Balas ibunya sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju kamar anak-anaknya. Pertama-tama dia masuk ke kamar Renji untuk mengambil laporan pengamatan kebudayaan Jepang,setelah itu diapun keluar dan masuk ke kamar seberang yang ukurannya merupakan kamar terluas di rumah tersebut. Kamar yang tak lain dan tak bukan milik Rukia dan Senna. Di kamar tersebut,si wanita cantik itu pun mengambil makalah sosiologi milik Senna. Selesai mengambil kedua tugas milik anaknya itu,wanita cantik itu pun turun ke bawah menuju ke teras rumahnya dan menghampiri Byakuya yang sudah standby dengan honda sport miliknya sambil memegang notebook oranye milik adiknya,Rukia. Wanita cantik itupun menyerahkan kedua tugas milik Senna dan Renji kepada Byakuya. Setelah menerima tugas tersebut,Byakuyapun memasukkannya kedalam ransel hitam miliknya,setelah selesai memasukkan benda-benda tersebut,dia pun tancap gas sambil berkata.

"Pergi dulu bu !"

"Hati-hati ya sayang,jangan ngebut,semoga selamat sampai tujuan."Balas wanita cantik itu sambil melambaikan tangan miliknya dan sambil tersenyum.

Selang beberapa menit setelah melepas kepergian anaknya,wanita cantik itu pun tersentak karena panggilan tetangganya.

"Urahara-san,tidak mengajar hari ini?"Tanya perempuan bermata ramah yang usianya berkisar tujuh puluh tahun lebih itu.

"Tidak bi,kepala saya sedikit sakit,jadi suami saya mengambilkan saya cuti."

"Oh,kalau begitu masuk ke dalam rumah saja,istirahat di kamar,apa perlu saya

Bantu bersih-bersih rumah ?"

"Oh tidak perlu bi,saya bisa kok,terima kasih tawarannya." Kata wanita cantik itu,selesai berkata seperti itu,dia pun tersenyum pada tetangganya itu dan langsung masuk ke rumah miliknya. Dia pun melihat kesekeliling kemudian berkata dalam hati.

"Sebelum suami dan anak-anakku pulang,semua pekerjaanku harus selesai jadi aku bisa beristirahat di kamar."Setelah berkata seperti itu,tanpa pikir panjang,diapun langsung mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih untuk memulai pekerjaanya.

To Be Continue.

yak,akhirnya sudah masuk ke cerita. chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk nenk-senpai dan tavi-senpai yg sudah meriview dan memberika respon positife ke fic ini.

saya sadar masih banyak kesalahan yang saya buat di fic ini maka dari itu saya mengharapkan review dari semua readers.

mohon bantuannya. :)


	3. Chapter 3

iya,jumpa lagi kembali dengan saya,akarikarikari-chan di fic saya yg gaje ini. saya akan membuka fi ini dengan membalas review-review yg sudah ada,tapi terlebih dahulu saya mau mau bilang arigatou gozaimasu to nenk-needan tavi-senpai yg sudah memberikan reviewnya yang berisi kritik,saran dan hal-hal yg membangun untuk saya. saya juga akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yg sudah di ajukan sma nenk-senpai :

1. senna sama ichigo cuma seangkatan nenk-nee. mereka beda jurusan. rukia jadi adik kelas mereka.

sekian balsa-balas reviewnya dan langsung saya persembahkan chapter selanjutnya dari heart. :)

nb : di sini saya menggunakan bahasa gaulnya jakarta jadi mohon di maklumi ya,karena cerita ini sendiri sebenarnya saya angkat dari cerita hidup saya di sekolah saya :)

**Peringatan :**

Fic ini mengandung hal-hal nonsense yang dapat membuat anda merasa di negeri anta beranta. Gaje,abal,ooc,oc,typo di mana-mana dan tidak sesuai dengan kondisi cerita yang ada. Siapkan mental membaca. And buat yang mau membaca"welcome to my gaje world !"

Disclaimer :

_Sebenarnya pengen bilang BLEACH itu punya saya tapi sayangnya BLEACH itu bukan punya saya,BLEACH itu Adalah Milik Kubo Tite-sensei seorang,yang saya punya cuma fic yang gaje ini._

Heart

**Author : Tarijakartaryayukinekarikari**

**(akarikarikari-chan)**

**Genre : Romance (feelnya nggak kerasa),Friendship(lebih mengarah ke enemy),Family(benar-benar nonsense), Comedy(super garing)**

**Rated : K+(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)**

**Pair : ichiruki**

**Summary :**

**Tuhan itu hebat banget ya,dia bisa mebolak-balikkan perasaan manusia dengan mudahnya,yang awalnya cinta setengah mati bisa jadi benci setengah mati,begitupun sebaliknya,makanya bencilah seseorang itu secukupnya dan cintailah seseorang itu secukupnya juga(author says)**

Chapter Two

Depan Pagar Parkir Umum Sma Karakura

"Nama ?" Tanya seorang satpam Sma Karakura kepada Byakuya yang telah tiba di depan pagar sma karakura. Wajahnya mengkerut akibat pertanyaan dari satpam tersebut.

"Bapak pura-pura lupa sama muka saya ya ?" Jawab Byakuya sambil memasang wajah penuh selidik.

"Hahaha ! Si mas marah, baru di becandain begitu aja marah. Bapak masih ingat kok mas itu siapa,orang alumni sini juga,mas kakaknya nak Renji kan ?" Kata pak satpam sekolah yang ramah itu.

"Nah itu bapak tau,jadi saya boleh masuk nggak nih ?" Tanya Byakuya pada satpam tersebut.

"Oh,asal ada alasan yang jelas ya boleh dong mas." Jawab satpam itu tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban itu,wajah Byakuya langsung cerah dan dengan santai dia masuk ke dalam gerbang umum Sma Karakura. Baru saja ia memarkirkan honda sport kesayangannya,telfon genggamnya langsung berbunyi,dengan sedikit malas Byakuya mengambil telfon genggam itu dari dalam kantong jaket miliknya.

"Halo,loe dimana Renji ? Gue udah di dalam parkir buat tamu nih,loe masih butuh tugas loe kan ?" Tanya Byakuya memberondongan.

"Iya kak,ini juga gue udah jalan mau keluar gerbang utama." Jawab Renji atas pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Kalau gitu cepat,gue bentar lagi kuliah nih,mana dosennya tuh doyan ngomel lagi,malas gue sarapan omelan dari doi kalo sampai lambret." Kata Byakuya sambil menutup telfon genggamnya.

Beberapa menit setelah percakapan tersebut,orang yang di tunggu Byakuya alias si Renji pun muncul dengan wajah kepayahan alias keringat becucuran dari atas pelipis sampai bawah dengkul.

"Kenapa muka loe ? Tambah kacau aja,loe abis lari lagi ya ?" Tanya Byakuya sambil menatap adik laki-lakinya tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. Satu kesan yang tercuat dari pikirannya.

"Nih anak basah amat,keteknya aja sampai basah begitu,moga aja pakek rexona tuh anak,kalau kagak,bisa kena polusi hidung teman-temanya tuh."

Mendengar pertanyaan dan sekaligus menatap wajah horor kakaknya,Renji dengan pedenya memasang cengengesan khasnya sambil berkata.

"Loe tau aja kak ,lue emang best brother gue,btw anyway busway marwley,mana tuh tugas kak,jangan bilang ketinggalan kak,kalo ketinggalan,gantung diri di sini nih gue kak."

"Loe tenang aja renji,gue nih kagak PIKUN kayak loe orang tuh,gue belum and nggak akan ketularan kebiasaan adik cewek kita yang paling kecil tuh."Balas Byakuya pada kata-kata Renji dengan penekanan pada kata pikun sambil menyerahkan semua barang titipan milik adik-adiknya pada Renji.

"Thank's ya kak !"Kata Renji sambil mengambil barang-barang titipannya. Dalam hatinya dia berkata.

Renji pov

"Untung aja nih tugas datangnya cepet,jadi keburu dah tuh pelajaran."

Renji pov end

"Sama-sama." Jawab Byakuya dengan cuek sambil masuk ke dalam honda sportnya,setelah mesin hidup sepenuhnya,diapun dan langsung melesat meninggalkan lokasi Sma Karakura.

"Hati-hati kak,jangan ngebut,kalo ada motor sama truck menghindar kak,kalo ada lubang di jalanan lewatin aja kak,siapa tau jadinya nyungsep kak." Teriak Renji dari jarak 50 meter yang membuat Byakuya mengerem honda sportnya mendadak. Sambil membuka kaca honda sportnya,dia pun menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan deathglarre kepada adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Sialan loe,kirain loe khawatir and peduli sama gue, taunya nyumpahin juga loe ya." Umpat Byakuya kepada Renji.

Renji yang mendengar umpatan itu hanya mampu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"Sory kak,reflek tuh,tadi tuh JK doang kak,alias just kidding,jangan di ambil hati yo." Balas Renji atas umpatan kakaknya.

"Cih,garing tau,kalo tuh kata-kata beneran kejadian loe orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu,kalo sampai kakak terkeren dan tergagah loe ini hilang,loe pasti bakalan nangis garlic kan ?" Kata Byakuya dengan lebaynya dan mampu membuat pak satpam muntah di tempat.

"Kata-kata loe tuh bang,tak semangup mendengarnya,perut gue mules jadinya ya !" Balas Renji atas kepedean kakaknya itu.

"Hahaha! Bilang aja lue iri kar.." Belum selesai berbicara kata-kata Byakuya pun terhenti akibat bunyi bell pergantian pelajaran berbunyi.

"Mampus ! Pelajaran seni budaya,mesti buru-buru nih,kalo kagak bakalan kena lagi gue nih." Kata Renji sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Alah ! Pelajarannya si manusia setengah mateng juga,loe kagak bakalan kenapa-kenapa kale Renji,loekan anak kesayangannya,well,tugas gue udah kelar,so,gue mau ke kampus dulu,ntar gue balik buat ngejemput si Senna!" Balas Byakuya santai sambil menyalakan mesin honda sportnya lagi.

"Pergi dulu ya,bye Renji !" Kata Byakuya sambil mengemudikan honda sportnya dan melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kebelakang karena takut menabrak tembok gede yang jadi bagian dari pagar umunya Sma Karakura.

"Bye kak,titi dj" balas Renji singkat sembari melambaikan tangannya juga.

Byakuya yang hanya mampu melihat hal tersebut dari kaca spion hanya tersenyum. Sembari memberikan salam jempol kanan pada adiknya itu,Byakuyapun berkata singkat.

"Ok !"

Tak lupa dengan sebuah kalimat singkat Byakuyapun pamit kepada satpam sekolah Sma Karakura yang sudah standby di depan gerabang umum Sma Karakura.

"'Cabut ya pak !"

Pak satpam yang mendengar tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat.

Lapangan Sma Karakura

Sementara itu di lapangan Sma Karakura,seorang cewek manis dengan nuansa oranye sedang melap peluh yang menetes di dahi miliknya. Semua peluh itu terkuras dengan suksesnya akibat hukuman dari guru piket tersadis sepanjang sejarah Sma Karakura. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Fon,atau yang berjuluk" Eyes". Julukan itu di berikan oleh anak-anak yang sudah sering bermasalah dengan sekolah dan selalu mendapat peratanyaan introgasi dari Fon. Alasan mereka memberikan julukan itu katanya karena saat mengintrogasi konon katanya mata Fon setajam mata pisau yang biasa di pakai oleh ibu-ibu untuk mengiris daging sapi atau ayam yang mereka beli di pasar.

"Capek,kalo kayak gini gimana bisa gemuk gue kalo tiap hari hukumannya tu nyapu. Eh,masih mending nyapu kali,kalo dapat Kyoraku sensei pasti di suruh lari keliling sampai lima kali,ya biarpun tanpa alasan yang jelas Kyoraku sensei selalu kasih gue dispensasi lari sih,paling satu putaran pasti langsung di suruh berhenti,tapi kenapa ? Kenapa si" Eyes"ini kagak kasih dispen sama sekali ? Boro-boro dispen,yang ada udah di suruh nyapu,di suruh lari tiga kali putaran lagi,nih orang apa manusia yang di desain buat jadi woman killer sih ?" Rutuk gadis tersebut dalam hati.

"Ayo Rukia,ikut sensei ke ruang piket dulu,ada beberapa hal yang harus kita urus kalau kamu mau masuk kekelas kamu,dan sensei yakin kamu paham akan hal itu karena rekor terlambat kamu yang tertinggi untuk jurusan ipa." Suara dari seseorang yang bernada sindiran itu membuat rutukan dalam hati gadis yang bernama Rukia itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalo mau ngurus gak usah pakek nyindir-nyindir gitu dong miss. Gue kan cuma manusia biasa,gua cuma orang,yang namanya orang wajar aja kan kalo terlambat sampe tiga puluh menit."

Karena rutukan itu,Rukia tidak sadar kalau sekarang dirinya sudah berada di ruang piket sekolah Sma Karakura. Sebuah pertanyaan menyentak Rukia dan membawanya pada realita.

"Alasan kamu terlambat kali ini apa lagi Rukia ? tidak ada yang jemput ? Atau tidak ada yang antar ? Atau taxi yang kamu tumpangi mogok di jalan dan kamu terpaksa berdiri di trotoar sampai sepuluh menit,iya ?"

"Mati gue,dia sudah hafal alasan gue lagi,udah deh,kali ini lawan gue tangguh,jadi gue mesti dapat alasan bagus kali ini." Kata Rukia dalam hati. Entah mendapat ilham dari mana,Rukia mendadak mengeluarkan alasan yang membuat Fon dan juga sensei lain yang juga sedang bertugas piket tercengang.

"Itu sensei,saya jalan kaki dari rumah sampai sini,tapi pas mau nyampe saya pingsan,pas sadar udah telat dan ada di dalam angkot sensei,makanya angkot yang saya naikin jadi kasih gratis sensei."

Mendengar hal itu dengan berat hati Fon memberikan surat izin masuk pada Rukia sambil menghela nafas dan berkata dalam hati.

"Anak ini,kali ini dia lolos lagi."

Sementara itu di 1 kilometer dari sma karakura,byakuya mendadak mengerem motornya sambil bergumam dalam hati.

"Kayaknya ada yang lupa gue bawa,gue sampein and gue kasih deh,apaan ya ?"

Setelah berpikir dengan keras barulah Byakuya ingat apa hal yang di lupakannya.

"Mampus ! Tugas kuliah gue,pesan dari nyokap buat Rukia,bentonya Rukia ! Ah ! Parah nih gue !"

Karena itu dengan berat hati Byakuya pun terpaksa memutar kembali motornya menuju ke Sma Karakura. Sesampainya di sana,dia hanya memarkir motornya di depan pagar umum sambil menelfon Renji untuk menyampaikan dan memberikan apa yang ibunya pesankan kepadanya.

"Halo Renji ! Turun ke gerbang umum sekarang ! " perintah Byakuya kepada Renji.

"Hah ! Buat apaan ?" Tanya Renji pada kakaknya.

Saat itu Renji sedang belajar seni budaya,gurunya sangat menyukai Renji jadi dia membebaskan Renji melakukan apa saja termasuk mengangkat telfon saat pelajarnnya dan nyelonong keluar tanpa alasan saat pelajarannya.

"Udah gak usah banyak cincong gosong loe,kayak banci taman lawang aja,pengaruh dekat-dekat manusia setengah mateng nih makanya lue jadi bawel macam bencong slebor begitu,cepatan loe turun,ini emergency tau !"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan tidak tahu dirinya Byakuya langsung mematikan sambungan telfon tersebut sambil menunggu Renji turun. Lima menit kemudian Renji muncul dengan bentuk yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya karena keringat yang membanjriri dirinya. Dengan wajah terlipat dia menatap lurus ke arah kakaknya.

"Ada apaan lagi sih ?" Tanya Renji saat menemui Byakuya di depan pagar umum sekolah.

"Nih bentoya Rukia lupa gue kasih,sekalin sampein ke dia pesan nyokap,katanya jangan terlalu capek and jangan lupa minum obatnya,terus kalo pulang katanya ikut pak tua aja,jangan naik angkot,ntar yang ada bukannya nyampe rumah dia malah di bawa muter-muter lagi,sudah ya dah !" Kata Byakuya panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan bento milik Rukia dan langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan pagar umum sekolah.

"Dasar,katanya tadi nggak akan tertular penyakitnya Rukia,akhirnya malah tertular,rasain tuh,makanya jangan songong,kemakan omongan sendirikan loe jadinya kak." Gumam Renji dalam hati sambil berlari kembali menuju ke kelasnya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain Byakuya sedang berpacu dengan waktu dan kembali kerumahnya untuk mengambil tugas kuliah miliknya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga dirinya tidak terlambat masuk kuliah. Akhirnya seorang Urahara Byakuya termakan omongannya sendiri dan menjadi penderita penyakit pikun yang di tularkan oleh adiknya Rukia si putri tidur ,si ratu telat dan si nona pikun.

To Be Continue.

yak,akhirnya sudah masuk ke cerita. chapter ini saya dedikasikan untuk nenk-senpai dan tavi-senpai yg sudah meriview dan memberika respon positife ke fic ini.

saya sadar masih banyak kesalahan yang saya buat di fic ini maka dari itu saya mengharapkan review dari semua readers.

mohon bantuannya. :)


End file.
